Madame President
by Cam Laine
Summary: Regina Mills has been elected President of the United States. Now she has to maneuver the world of politics while maintaining her personal life. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is my first story involving these characters but please know I have loved them from the beginning.**

 **While this story has politics as its backdrop I am not claiming to be an expert in this arena. Further, there will likely be some political achievements in this story that would probably never be possible in real life. But hey, this is fiction and we get to live out whatever we want!**

 **I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters.**

 **I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Your comments are more than welcome!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cheers and whoops of joy exploded around her but Regina Mills was rooted to the ground, her eyes fixed on the television screen. The noise around her had reduced to a low buzz as the words turn over and over in her head. _President-elect Regina Mills._ Slowly a smile started to bloom on her face and she let out a breath that she felt she'd probably been holding for a few months now.

She had won the election. As she stood in the hotel room surrounded by staffers and volunteers Regina Mills had just been announced as the first ever female President-elect of the United States. "Holy shit! You did it!" her communications director exclaimed before hugging her. Ruby Lucas had been by her side from the first day she had been elected as Governor of Maine. "We did it," Regina retorted, a nervous laugh bubbling up from her throat.

It would be lie to say that she wasn't still in shock. Before she could say anything more an aid appeared with a phone in her hand. "Governor, I have Senator Gold for you," she said extending the phone towards Regina. Senator Robert Gold had been Regina's opponent in the general election and a formidable one at that.

She nodded her thanks as she took the phone from the aid and step into a quieter room. "Senator," she greeted. While Regina Mills had always been on the political radar the Governor from Maine wasn't really expected to run for President. But Regina had been fed up with politics as usual and she knew that in order to make a real difference, to even try to change things, she needed a bigger platform and a much more powerful title. Along with her team they decided to run a campaign that many wouldn't have given a chance of succeeding. Her platform held several bold policy positions and Regina Mills wouldn't compromise on any of them. She stumped on the basis and fact that Americans needed a strong leader that would follow the courage of her convictions and not compromise them for political gain.

Of course Regina was well aware that she'd have to play the political game if she wanted to get anything done. "Thank you. Yes. My best to your family," Regina hung up the call with Gold and sat down heavily. She shook her head but a smile dominated her face. It had been a long two-and-a-half years to get to this point and Regina was sure that the real work hadn't even started yet. But just for now she wanted to soak up the moment. It didn't last long though as a knock on the door drew her out of her musings. "Come in," she answered.

"Madam President-elect," her personal aid Zelena greeted, a smile threating to swallow her face. She quickly schooled her features though and presented Regina with cue cards. "Ma'am, you're scheduled to deliver your acceptance speech in about half an hour," she instructed. "These are your notes".

Another knock on the door signaled the appearance of another aid. "Ma'am, your mother is on line 2," she was informed. "Thank you. And thank you Zelena. Give me a few moments and we can go over the speech," said Regina as she once again reached for the phone. The two aids retreated to give their boss some privacy.

"Mother," she said into the phone. "Hello darling and congratulations. I am so proud of you," Cora's voice carried through the phone. "Thank you mother. You know I could never have done it without my family".

"How is Henry?" Regina asked. "Oh the poor boy wore himself out and is fast asleep with no inkling that his mother has just made history," Cora answered pride and awe evident in her voice. Regina was silent for a few moments. Cora understood her daughter's silence but said nothing.

"I wish they were here," Regina whispered. "Your father and Daniel…they would both be exceptionally proud of you darling," Cora finally said.

Regina's father had passed away from a sudden heart attack when she was barely out of college. It had taken her some time to learn how to live without her doting father. And then she met Daniel. He was kind and gentle and never threatened by Regina's ambition. Instead, he'd spurred her on, making her believe that she could do anything she set her mind to. Regina was sure that she couldn't have been any happier. That was until baby Henry had come into their lives several years later. The pregnancy came as a surprise to both Daniel and Regina as they were told that conceiving would be close to impossible. Somehow it happened and with their little family they'd become ever happier than Regina thought possible. What could she possibly have wanted more? She was married to a man she loved, they shared a beautiful baby boy, and she had been elected Governor of her home state.

The fairytale had come crashing down a year later though. Daniel had been driving home through a storm eager get back to his family after a business trip. The police concluded that he'd lost control of his car and was unable to correct it because of the slick roads. He'd crashed head on into a tree and never made it home to his wife and son. Regina shook the memories from her mind and cleared her throat.

"You're on an extraordinary journey Regina. First female President. And you have much more to achieve. So get out there and show them Regina Mills," Cora encouraged.

"I will," Regina vowed. "Give Henry a kiss for me". She spent the next several minutes looking over her acceptance speech with Zelena. Naturally, every aspect of the day had been planned to a tee including a concession speech that was now consigned to a dustbin somewhere. Regina had chosen her own clothes though and she was determined to wear the same outfit win or lose. She'd chosen a deep plum coloured pantsuit as a way of illustrating the coming together of the country, of red and blue. Whether she stepped out onto the stage as the winner or not it was her intention to unite the country. She knew it was a symbolic gesture but it was important to her to make the first move towards unification.

Zelena glanced at her watch and then at the agent in charge of Regina's secret service detail. She took her nod as her signal and slipped the President-elect's notes into a leather binder that would be placed on dais. "It's about time for the speech ma'am," she informed Regina.

As Regina squeezed several hands and accepted numerous hugs as she made her way through the suite. She stepped out into the hallway with Zelena by her side. As she began to make her way down the hallway secret service agents fell into step behind her. A few steps ahead of her was Killian Jones, the agent in charge. "Victory is on the move," he said discreetly into his cuff. She smirked at the code name as she was led to the stage.

As she stood in the wings she could almost feel the palpable excitement of the people that had been gathering since early morning. Her stomach fluttered as it always did before she stepped out onto a stage. This time though it was one of the most significant speeches Regina Mills would ever make and deliver.

"Ladies and gentleman," the speaker announced. "The next President of the United States of America." Zelena gave her the cue and she strode out onto the stage to rapturous applause and cheering. It went on for several minutes as Regina patiently waved and smiled. She knew she'd have to start the speech to get the crowd to settle down but it wasn't an easy task.

"Good evening". The deafening roar of the crowd drowned out Regina's greeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the interest that you've shown in the first chapter!**

 **I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Damn, she really is the killer combo, isn't she?" Graham remarked. A number of online and print journalists had taken over the staff room to watch the election returns. They'd been hunched over note pads and computer screens for the last twenty-four hours covering the climax of the election.

They'd finally gotten to the point of the acceptance speech and as expected Regina Mills was as inspirational in her speech as she was beautiful. "Come on Humbert, you've known that for a long time," Emma Swan retorted. They were sitting in the same room with a pool of reporters than have been religiously covering the elections for a couple of years. Emma and Graham though weren't exactly on the same beat as the rest of the group. Graham had worked for one the UK's largest publications before crossing the pond. He was a renowned war correspondent and had broken several highly contentious stories in his career.

He'd struck up a friendship with Emma almost since his first day in the US. Professionally, there was no one he had more respect for. She'd earned his and everyone else's respect the hard way too. While many others had sold out to become figure heads of television talk shows Emma Swan had stayed in the trenches and investigated the real news. Her uncovering of the drug smuggling cartel, which was masterminded by Senator Spencer, earned her Pulitzer and the ability to choose her assignments.

She leaned her shoulder against the doorjamb and took a sip of her coffee. She watched as the reporters feverishly typed away at their stories desperately trying to meet their deadlines. Her stories weren't about the window dressing though. She'd already broken the story of where certain candidates had gotten their so-called donations. And now the country knew that the sources of the money being funneled to some candidates were made in a less than savoury manner.

She'd been following Regina Mills' career from early on. The Governor of Maine was tough and relentless but she didn't have any skeletons in her closet that Emma Swan could find. She smirked as she watched the TV screen where the vice-president and his family were joining the President-elect on stage. She rolled her eyes as the camera zoomed in to a close-up. _As if we haven't seen enough of her throughout this campaign._ Regina Mills' PR team had been unrelenting in pushing the Governor's message and image onto every free piece of air they could find.

"Ugh," Emma groaned out loud. Graham chuckled knowingly next to her. "This is just the beginning Swan," he teased. "No way, I'm done with Regina Mills. I'm moving on to a much juicier story". Emma had been working on a big story for close to six months. She didn't have all the pieces yet but now that the election was over she could direct all her attention towards it.

"Swan, my office," Whale barked. Emma rolled her eyes as the editor-in-chief walked past her and disappeared into his office. They didn't have the best of relationship but Whale knew he needed and wanted Emma Swan at his paper. As a result she got away with a lot more than others on staff would.

Emma stood in the door of Whale's office and stared at him expectantly. "Come in and close the door," he directed. "I have a new assignment for you," he informed her as he sat down in front of his untidy desk. "Whale, I already have a story I'm working on, you know that".

He sighed knowing that this was going to end up in an argument. "Listen, I'd be find letting you chase down whatever your next big story is," he started. "But…"

"But nothing," Emma interrupted taking a step towards the desk. "I have a lead on something big and I'm doing it," she said slamming her hand defiantly on a stack of papers. "Look, once you're done with this assignment you can go back to doing whatever you want".

"You been assigned to cover the first six months of President-elect Mills' term," he informed her. "What?! Are you shitting me? Are you seriously putting me on something this…this…mundane?!" Emma exploded. "This is bullshit Whale, give it to one of the junior reporters".

"Swan you're doing it. This is coming from high up. I've been told that the President-elect specifically requested you for the job". Emma snorted "I don't give a shit if she _hand picked_ me. I am not doing this," she said with finality.

"It's this or you can look for a job elsewhere. And I'm sure you wont get what you're after from another publication". Whale knew he was pushing Emma to the edge but he had no choice.

She chewed on the last bit of information for several minutes. "Fine," she bit out. "But Regina Mills or the _higher ups_ better be ready. They wanted me for this job and they'll get me," she vowed. "I wont be going easy on her if that's what they're hoping for".

"When exactly is this supposed to start," she asked. "You're scheduled for a meeting tomorrow morning," he said without looking up. "Of course I am," she said acerbically.

She stormed out of Whale's office without saying anything else. She slammed the door of her office and ignored the curious gazes of the onlookers. A few minutes later a rap on the door preceded Graham's entrance. ""Uh oh, you look pissed. What's up?" he lowered himself into the chair in front of Emma's desk.

"I have the distinct honour of covering Mills for the next six months," sarcasm laced Emma's voice. Graham was trying hard not to laugh but he finally relented and let it out. "Stop laughing you ass," Emma threw a wadded up piece of paper at his head.

"Em, you have to find the irony a bit funny," he smiled. "You were just over her and now you have to follow her around…for six months. That's irony at its finest right there". Emma wasn't amused though. "Hey, maybe it wont be as bad as you think," Graham offered.

She'd been at the White House several times in her life but as she was to meeting the President she had to undergo a more thorough search including surrendering all her electronic devices for scanning purposes. Emma was led through a maze of corridors that she couldn't find her way out of if she tried. _This isn't the way to the Oval…hold on, isn't this the way to…_

They stopped abruptly in front of a door that the person who had led her to quickly knocked on. "You must be Emma Swan," She was greeted by the President's aid Zelena West. She took a step to the side to allow Emma to enter. Externally, Emma maintained her façade of cool but internally she was a bit startled at where she found herself. _Holy shit, this is President's private residence._

"Please take a seat. Madam President will be with you as soon as possible," she was informed. Emma looked around the room decorated in creams and whites. An oak desk stood under a window with photographs carefully positioned on top of it. Emma had been expecting to meet the President in the oval office and was intrigued about the reason why the private residence was chosen for their meeting instead.

A door opened behind her and she spun around as Regina Mills strode purposefully into the room. "Miss Swan, my apologies for keeping you waiting," The President extended her hand in greeting. Emma was dumbstruck by the dark-haired woman. Of course she'd seen her on television seven million times but she wasn't prepared for Regina Mills in the flesh. Her presence exuded confidence and commanded attention. The black tailored pantsuit fit her trim body flawlessly and contrasted perfectly with the red silk shirt underneath the jacket. Her make-up was expertly applied but it didn't take a genius to know that Regina Mills would be as striking without a stitch of make-up. Emma finally snapped out of her stupor enough to grasp the proffered hand and shake it. "Madam President," Emma acknowledged.

Regina stepped around the oak desk and took a seat behind it gesturing for Emma to do the same. "I am glad that you've agreed to do this," the President started. "I want you to know that I requested you for this because I respect and admire your ability tremendously and I know you'll present an accurate account of what we're trying to do here," she continued.

Emma was slightly caught off guard by the President's admiration for her work. Heck she didn't even think the woman knew she existed. "I appreciate the vote of confidence Madam President," Emma accepted the President's compliment. "However, I want to be clear that I wont be compromising in any way the manner in which I will be handling this assignment. I intend to write honestly and I won't be guided by anyone's agenda," Emma stated boldly.

The President nodded. "I am not interested in fluff Miss Swan. Write the truth, that is all I ask". Emma opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the ringing phone. "Yes?" The President answered. "I'll be right there," she said already standing up. Emma clambered to her feet. "I'm afraid I'm needed somewhere else," Regina said as she moved towards the door she had entered from. "We'll set up another meeting soon." And then she was gone.

"Bye," Emma said to an empty room. She sat back down in the chair and tried to make sense of what just happened.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Your thoughts are more than welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: We're in the early days yet but thanks so much for your interest and comments.**

 **I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emma Swan shrugged off her worn brown leather jacket and dropped her bag on the couch. She'd just stepped through her apartment door after her meeting with the President.

She flopped down on her couch and pulled her laptop out of the bag. She flipped open the screen and double clicked to open a new document. She stared at the blinking cursor on the screen not sure where to start. Emma had never been one to suffer from writer's block but she honestly didn't know where to start.

 _Regina Mills._ Emma had been following her career since before she announced she was running for President, as she had followed most other Governors and Senators. She knew the woman had a steely resolve and wasn't to be trifled with. She'd heard how Regina Mills would patrol the halls of Capitol Hill and use all of the political tools in her arsenal to get someone on board or push through a piece of legislation. She wasn't too well liked across the aisle though. Emma smirked. The woman would probably wear their dislike of her like a badge of honour.

But still Emma wasn't ready for meeting her in person. Her fingers flew across the keyboard hoping to capture the presence the woman had, the confidence that seeped from every pore. She typed out several questions she wanted to ask all of them political in nature. Now that she'd been elected the focus would turn to what her first legislative goals would be. Emma knew she would likely write about the more personal side of the President too. But not yet, she wanted to build a rapport with the woman before moving towards that aspect of the woman's life.

Regina Mills hurried down the stairs with Zelena on her heels. The agents reacted to the President's haste but the red haired woman waved them off. "Don't worry, she's just late for a meeting".

"Mama!" the little boy squealed before rushing into his mother's open arms. Regina wrapped her arms around the body and crushed her son to her chest. "Oh, I've missed you my little prince," she murmured into his hair. She kissed the top of his head before settling him on her hip. "Did you have fun with grand-ma?" she asked as she adjusted his dinosaur hoodie. "We had a great time, didn't we young man?" Cora answered drawing a grin from Henry.

"Hello mother," Regina smiled sheepishly at Cora. The smile was returned as Cora watched her daughter and grandson. The campaign had drastically infringed on the time they spent together as a family and Cora knew it wasn't easy for Regina to be away from the four-year-old boy.

"How was the flight?" Regina asked as they walked towards the living room. "Smooth. And the police escort from the airport definitely made sure we arrived here in record time," Cora relayed. As soon as Henry was sat down on the couch he pulled out his favourite dinosaur and busied himself by babbling to it. Regina gently caressed his shaggy brown hair and watched him intently. It had been a weeks since they'd last been together and Regina had missed him enormously. She had reluctantly agreed to have her mother take care of him during the first few weeks but she was more than ready to have him home.

"I ordered some lunch for us," Regina finally drew her eyes away from Henry. "You have time for lunch with us," Cora asked surprised. She was sure Regina had several things to keep her more than busy. Regina moved to answer but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Moments later the door swung open and Zelena strode into the room. Though she was serving as the President's Chief of Staff she and Regina had been friends since they met in college years earlier. Beyond the professional relationship the two shared a relatively close friendship.

"Madam President, Mrs. Mills," she greeted cordially. "Lena!" Henry squealed from the couch. "Hi Henry," she greeted with an endearing smile before turning her attention back to Regina. "Ma'am I'm sorry for interrupting but the Speaker is here to see you," she barely masked her distaste for the man.

Regina sighed. "We weren't scheduled for a meeting," she grumbled. She turned back to her mother with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry we're going to have to skip lunch for now". Cora cupped her daughter's face and laid a quick kiss on her cheek. "Go be the President, darling. I'll be here with Henry," she promised. Regina moved to crouch in front of Henry, cupping his chin gently. "Mommy will be back soon," she said as she kissed his forehead gently.

She straightened up and headed for the door already irritated that Gold had shown up without an appointment. Somehow the Senator, and her opponent in the election, had wheeled and dealed his way into the Speaker's seat and therefore into a position of power. Regina knew she'd have to deal with him more than she would like.

"What does he want," she asked Zelena as they made their way to the Oval. "He wouldn't say. But if I had to guess he's here for appearance sake. To make it look like you and he are on the same page, that you're _friendly,_ " Zelena pulled open the door of the outer office that led to the Oval. Regina walked in ahead of her and greeted, Rose, her personal aid who handed her a folder as she walked through. "We need your signature on these ma'am," she explained.

Regina turned the knob on the door and pushed it open. Gold was sat in front of her desk drumming his fingers on the armrest of the chair. "Mister Speaker, what can I do for you," Regina addressed him as she strode around the vast desk and took her seat behind it.

Her personal items had been moved in and placed around the room even before she'd set foot in it as its official occupant. Several family photos littered an end table behind her desk and the room was tastefully decorated in, mostly, creams and off white similar to the sitting room in the private residence.

"Madam President I must apologise for showing up without an appointment," he simpered knowing full well he wasn't sorry at all. Regina didn't want to make small talk with him though. He'd always been known as a man who would go to any lengths to get and maintain power. But he'd been particularly nasty when trying to win the election. Regina wouldn't soon forget him dragging her family into everything. But he was the Speaker of the house, fourth in line to the Presidency and she would hear him out. "What brings you here," she asks, fake smile firmly in place.

" _Governor Mills simply isn't fit to lead this great country,_ " _Gold proclaimed. "She isn't even a fit mother. She's palmed her own son off. What kind of mother does that?" He glanced towards Regina before speaking again. "And that isn't the only aspect of her family that she couldn't keep 'happy' if you know what I mean." Gold all but spat out that Daniel had cheated on Regina. His campaign had done their damnedest to create and push the story that Regina's husband was unfaithful. They had no proof, no factual evidence to support the claim but they persisted nonetheless._

 _If she cant even take care of her own house what makes you think she can run the White House?" he delivered his undoubtedly choreographed line. Regina had gone on record exactly once about the allegations. She'd vowed that she would speak to the topic one time. It was clear that while Regina Mills remained calm in what she was saying she was seething at the implications made by Gold and his campaign. But she didn't let their tactics distract or derail her._

 _"Governor would you like to respond to Senator Gold," the moderator asked. "I know my opponent is easily goaded into the gutter," Regina hit back. The crowd snickered and Regina allowed herself a little smile before continuing. She wasn't easily rattled. Gold and his team should've known that she was made of steel. "What I will respond to however is the Senator's remarks with regard to his stance on equal pay," she paused for a second before continuing._

"I hope we can put the campaign behind us…and work together towards a common goal," Gold offered his so-called olive branch. Regina was too wily for the older man though. She regarded him before answering. "I will always have the best interests of the country at heart Mister Speaker," she finally said not blatantly accepting his truce.

"If that's all I have some important work to do," she rose from her chair and straightened her jacket. "Of course…Madam President," he bit out somewhat respectfully.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So there were no comments on the last chapter. That's understandable as we're still setting the scene somewhat. Here's hoping the next chapter inspires some feedback!**

 **I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"And then you're scheduled to meet with…" The White House aid pointed at the board that held the President's excessively busy schedule. Regina glanced down at her watch and grimaced.

"Is everything okay ma'am," the aid stopped talking when she saw the President's expression. "Yes, I've just missed dinner with Henry," she said ruefully. Zelena looked up from her notebook at Regina's regretful tone. "You know what, why don't we pick this up again tomorrow."

She knew they'd been working the President to the bone in the first weeks but they needed to capitilise on her sky-high popularity after winning the election. Still, even she knew that Regina needed _some_ downtime. "Everyone go get some rest and we'll tackle all this with some modicum of freshness," she looked towards Regina for affirmation. "Yes please…everyone take yourselves home. I plan to do the same," Regina agreed.

She shrugged her jacket on and stuffed several documents into her briefcase. "Rose," she called. The secretary appeared in front of Regina within seconds. Regina secretly wondered if the woman was just waiting to jump to attention at the mere sound of her voice. Nevertheless, she appreciated Rose's efficiency. "See if you can schedule some time with Miss Swan tomorrow, would you," she requested. "Yes ma'am," she quickly jotted down the note. "Is there anything else Madam President," she asked. "No, you can call it a night".

It was almost eleven thirty pm as Regina made her way up the stairs to the private residence. She knew she'd long since missed dinner not to mention Henry's bedtime. Quietly she pushed the door to her son's room open. A sliver of light from the hallway illuminated the small boy who was fast asleep under the covers. Regina leaned down to brush a kiss over his forehead. "Sweet dreams my little prince," she whispered.

"Ah, she appears," Cora announced as Regina silently closed the door to Henry's room. She smiled tiredly at her mother. "Sorry I'm so late, things got rather busy," she offered. Cora wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder and led her towards the kitchen. "Well, you are the President dear." Regina chuckled. "Still not tired of that mother?" Cora pulled out a plate and set it in front of Regina. "Definitely not. And don't expect me too either," she motioned towards the plate. "Eat," she ordered.

Emma was sat in the Oval office waiting for her first official appointment with the President. Naturally, the woman was delayed but Emma didn't mind. It gave her a chance to take in the changes to the office the new President had made. Gone were the dark colours and sometimes overbearing portraits. Overall the décor was far lighter, perhaps even comfortable. _However comfortable you can be in the office of the most powerful person on the planet._ Emma regarded the array of photos behind the President's desk too. There were several photos of Regina's parents but one stood out to Emma. Regina had a baby Henry in her arms and she was smiling down at him as Daniel looked on lovingly. It captured a happy and loving family.

"I don't particularly care if he has some other engagement. Get him in my office," Regina's voice carried through the outer office. Emma hurried around the desk and took a seat in front of it. As the door opened she rose to her feet and readied to greet the President. Regina took several steps into the office before noticing Emma. "Miss Swan," she motioned towards the couches in the middle of the office. "Please take a seat".

"Thank you, ma'am," Emma wasn't nervous around the woman. While she certainly respected her position she was awed by powerful titles. After all, she interviewed some of the most powerful people in the world throughout her career. Still, she was somewhat unsure around the woman.

Regina neatly crossed her legs as she took a seat opposite Emma. The gunmetal grey silk shirt rustling as she settled on the couch. "I wanted to carve out some time for you today. I know you need to get started with your assignment," she smiled at the blonde.

"Thank you madam President…" If she were to be honest Emma was getting a bit antsy. "I hope that we can build up a productive rapport Miss Swan," Regina said as she poured herself a cup of tea from the tray that had been set on the table in front of her. "Would you like some," she asked.

Emma had heard from many people that the new President was a stickler for protocol. Some even called her uptight. "Uhm…ye…" Emma cleared her throat. "Yes, thank you," she finally got out. It wasn't the woman she was experiencing at the moment though.

Regina poured the cup of tea for Emma and presented it to her. "Thanks". Regina took a sip of the hot liquid savouring the taste before making eye contact with Emma. "I can't promise you unfettered access to everything, some things are classified as you know," she talked. "But we can let you in on some meetings here and there. I have an in with the boss," she chuckled lightly.

The sound of the woman's laugh shot through Emma's entire body. It was low and husky and… "Miss Swan?" Regina prodded. Emma snapped out of her haze. _Pull yourself together Swan._ "That would be wonderful ma'am," she eventually got out. Regina could see the woman sitting across from her was out of her comfort zone. She chalked up to her title. "Relax Miss Swan, I'm only the leader of the free world," Regina tried to ease the seemingly anxious woman. "Ha, yeah!" Emma said a bit too loudly. _Does she have to be so fucking perfect? I mean who looks that gorgeous under so much pressure. Regina Mills that's who._ The voice inside her head rambled.

"I do have some ground rules," Regina's voice held a commanding tone. She didn't wait for Emma to speak. "I will be honest with you as I can be. But my son is off limits, is that clear?" The question was rhetorical as Regina's authoritative tone left no room for negotiation.

"Of course madam President," Emma wasn't in the business of exploiting the families of politicians. She wasn't surprised by the President's fierce protectiveness either but she did find it noteworthy how her first consideration for her son. _She's a mother first, then the President._

"I'd like to start with your first days in office, of course. Get some idea what's it's been like from your perspective," Emma finally found some solid ground where she could express herself. "You mean as the first woman to hold this office?" Regina asked with a slight roll of her eyes. "No ma'am," Emma shook her head. "Everyone on the face of the planet is waiting to see what sort of President you'll be, besides female," Emma retorted. "I'm interested in you," she added.

"Well, that's refreshing," she locked eyes with Emma. The buzzing of the phone broke the moment. "Yes?" Regina picked up the receiver. She listened for a short time before putting the phone down. "It seems that's all I have time for right now," She reached her hand out to Emma who readily grasped it.

She shook the President's hand not oblivious to how soft the other woman's hand felt in her own or how their hands seemed to fit together. Regina looked at their clasped hands marveling, for a split second, at how comfortable she already felt with the journalist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N: Okay, here's hoping this chapter inspires some feedback! I'm holding thumbs over here.**

 **I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's extremely important to me to not just tell people and point out what the problems are but to actually offer solutions," Regina said. "And not just a solution for a solution sake. It has to be a workable and achievable resolution that we can actually get up and running," she added.

Emma was jotting as Regina spoke. Every now and then she'd look up at the woman as she spoke noting the sheer determination and passion in the President's voice. "A lot of people make campaign promises. Are you going to stick to those promises? Are you really going to take on the gun lobby?" Emma pressed.

Regina liked Emma's straightforward questions. There was no beating around the bush with her. "Yes," Regina confirmed. She leaned forward slightly in order to emphasise her point. "Too many people become victims of situations that could and have should have been prevented. I will fight with everything I have to prevent innocent people from being gunned down," she vowed. "It is unacceptable that we have remedies at out disposal that aren't being utilized," she paused. "Don't misunderstand me. I am under no illusion that it'll take the simple passage of a bill to eradicate these issues," she looked Emma straight in the eyes. "But we can begin this journey with the first important step. And then we can take one more and one more," the certainty and conviction in Regina's was impossible to miss. No wonder the woman had won the biggest election in the country, you believe her when she speaks.

"Some might say madam President that you're naïve to even take up this fight. That you'll be stonewalled at every turn," Emma supplied wanting to see the President's response. Regina shot the younger woman a grin. "Once upon a time some also said I had zero chance of being elected President." Emma bowed her head. "Touché ma'am," she smiled. Emma was relieved that the President seemed to be a talker. There was nothing worse than interviewing someone who needed to have everything dragged out of them.

She made a final note before shutting her notebook. "Well, I think I have about enough to make a decent start," Emma moved to get up from the couch. "How about some lunch then? I haven't eaten yet," Regina offered. She liked the woman's company and this was her move at extending their time together. "Uh, yeah…yes, that would be nice," Emma hesitantly accepted. Regina eyed the notebook in the blonde's hand. "You can put that away, this will just be lunch…off the record," Regina said before pressing a button on telephone. "Yes, madam President?" Rose's answered. "Could you please have some lunch send in? Let's say some grilled cheese sandwiches," Regina communicated. "Right away ma'am."

Emma raised a curious eyebrow at the dark haired woman. "How'd you know I liked grilled cheese?" she questioned. "It was in your file," Regina replied simply. "You have a file on me?" Emma squeaked. "Of course," Regina stated matter-of-factly. "You were vetted by my team before you got the assignment."

"Right," Emma gulped, with any luck silently. "There's nothing to be concerned with Miss Swan the FBI are quite discrete," mirth shining in Regina's eyes. Emma smiled as she realized she was being baited. "It was just a normal background check. Nothing more," Regina assured.

A knock on the door signaled the arrival of the women's lunch. Besides the grilled cheese they was also a Broccoli soup that the two women dived into first. "This is really good," Emma said as she lifted another spoonful of the soup to her lips. There certainly wasn't anything wrong with Emma Swan's appetite as she all but devoured the bowl of soup. "I'll pass your compliments to the chef".

"Tell me Miss Swan, what made you become a journalist?" Regina wanted to know more about the woman and since they were off the record it seemed an appropriate question. "First of all, its Emma," she thought 'Miss Swan' was just too formal for a girl with her background. "Emma," Regina liked the way it sounded.

"I was a foster kid and lets just say I was in some pretty bad homes throughout my childhood," she started. Regina listened attentively. "There were some things that happened in those homes that went unchecked and unreported. And so I promised myself that if I ever got the opportunity I'd expose the truth as best I can," she finished.

Regina regarded the woman across from her for a few moments. She'd read about Emma's upbringing but had no idea that she'd been a victim of abuse. She tentatively covered Emma's hand with her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I am sorry you had to go through all that. But you've succeeded brilliantly in exposing the truth," Regina offered before moving her hand away.

Emma missed the woman's hand as soon as it was gone. There was little doubt that Regina Mills was having an effect on her. She swore she could feel a tingling. She used a hand to fan her face, which was starting to feel rapidly heated. "Emma, are you alright?" concern laced Regina's voice as she watched the other woman closely. Emma attempted to take a deep breath but it was proving harder than it should be. She furrowed her brow and tried to swallow instead. This too was proving to be a chore. Her eyes went impossibly wide as she looked down at the soup. "The soup," she exclaimed as she began to feel her throat closing.

It took Regina a second to realize that Emma was having an allergic reaction. She watched the woman's face turn red as she wrenched open the door and shouted for help. She bolted back to the couch and rested what she hoped was a comforting hand on the blonde's back. "Help will be here soon," Regina tried to soothe.

Several secret service agents burst into the room followed by Regina's secretary. Their eyes scanned every inch of room for a possible threat. "Rose, get an epi-pen!" Regina was now holding the gasping woman's hand tightly in her own. "You're okay," Regina assured her again. Seconds later Rose appeared with an epi-pen that Regina yanked from her hand. She injected Emma as quickly as possible.

Emma was finally able to take a deep breath as the White House nurse arrived. Regina stood from her place on the couch letting the nurse examine Emma. She looked around her office, which was now full of people. "Why don't we give Miss Swan some space," she began ushering everyone out. "Killian, you stay a minute please," she said to her security chief who dutifully took up a post by the door. Regina stood a few feet from where Emma was being examined. The nurse straightened and turned to address the President. "She'll be fine ma'am. It will take some time for the shock to wear off," she reported. She was shown out of the office as Regina knelt next to the couch.

"Are you alright?" Regina searched Emma's blotchy but pale face. She nodded in response. _Way to go Swan. You almost died on the President._ "Agent Jones could you please assist Miss Swan to the private residence," Regina instructed. Emma wanted to protest but she was cut off. "I wont hear anything from you Miss Swan," she commanded. "You need to take a while to recover," her eyes almost pleading.

Regina watched as Killian Jones helped Emma out the back entrance of her office. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Mother, I need a favour," she said into the phone.

"Lets get you comfortable dear," Cora Mills said to Emma as she settled her on the couch. She draped a blanket over the younger woman's lap and fluffed a pillow behind her. "I'm really fine," Emma protested. "Nonsense, you just had an allergic reaction. Settle down," Cora's tone held no room for argument. Emma could see where Regina got it now.

Regina had finished up the most essential of her tasks and then retired to the residence where her secretary was instructed to forward anything important. She had a stack of documents and various folders in front of her as she sat in the armchair opposite the couch where Emma Swan was dozing.

An hour later Emma woke up to silence. She blinked several times and breathed a sigh of relief that she could, well, breath much easier than earlier the afternoon. "You're awake," Emma's eyes swung towards the voice. There sat Regina Mills, pen in hand and a folder on her lap. "Hi," Emma offered feebly. "How are you feeling," Regina asked concern still lacing her voice.

"Much better. Thanks for…you know…saving my life," she said suddenly shy. "About that," Regina set down her pen. "Broccoli soup…broccoli and _pine nut_ soup," she scrunched her nose in a way Emma found completely adorable. "I assume you're allergic to nuts?" Regina questioned.

"Yes, ever since I was a kid," Emma confirmed. "I must apologise Miss…Emma," Regina sounded contrite. "It's not your fault…ma'am," Emma suddenly realized where she was and who she was talking to. She moved herself into a sitting position on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Regina wasn't quite ready for the woman to leave. "I've taken up enough of your time ma'am," Emma replied. Regina quirked a grin at the woman. "You know Emma after all we've been through I think it's time that you call me Regina…at least in private". Emma was helpless when Regina flashed that grin and directed it at her. "Okay…Regina," she tried out the name.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for likes, reviews, and follows. They are all appreciated.**

 **I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters.**

 **This is a longer chapter than normal so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Regina glanced at her watch before making an amendment to the speech in front of her. She was due for her first appointment with Emma after the woman's allergic reaction. She had insisted that the younger woman take at least a day off to recover further before returning to work. She looked up as the door opened and Emma appeared from around the corner. An unconscious smile spread across Regina's face as Emma strode into the office. Her eyes travelled up and down the woman's body and she regarded the tight fitting black jeans approvingly. _Where did that come from?!_ Regina's mind screamed. Did she just appreciate Emma Swan in tight jeans?

She shook the thoughts from her mind quickly as Emma stopped in front of her desk. Emma too had been making her own assessment of the President. Regina wore an obviously tailor-made dark grey suit. The sleek-looking red blouse under her jacket complimented her complexion and dark glossy hair. She felt her pulse quicken at the sight of Regina's smile. "Hi there," Emma greeted with a crooked grin.

Regina rose from her seat and walked around the desk. "Hi, how are you feeling?" she immediately inquired. "I am well madam President," Emma answered very much aware that the door the office was still wide open. Regina took the hint and moved the close the door.

"This is for you," Emma thrust a small box towards Regina. "What's this?" Regina asked as looked down at the haphazardly wrapped box. "Just a thanks…again…for saving my life and all that," she tilted her head slightly. "I wasn't exactly sure what to get you…I mean what do you get the President of the United States right?" Emma chuckled nervously. Still, she was a journalist worth her salt and she'd done some investigating on the President's tastes.

Regina unwrapped the box to reveal a box of her favourite hazelnut chocolate truffles. "This is very sweet of you Emma. You didn't have to do this but I never turn down chocolate truffles," she smiled prettily. She wavered for a second before moving towards Emma and capturing her in a one arm hug as she clutched the box in her other hand. "Wait," Regina withdrew. "Hazel… _nut_?" she questioned as laughter danced in her eyes. Emma grinned in response. "You have an odd sense of humour Miss Swan".

"You won't mind if I indulge, would you?" Regina asked though she was already tearing open the box of truffles. Emma watched as she took a bite of the chocolate treat and swallowed heaving as a moan sounded from Regina's lips. "These are divine," completely unaware of the effect of licking her lips were having on the journalist.

"I confess I had to enlist some help in finding out what you like," Emma needed to do something to distract herself from the sexiness that was Regina Mills eating a chocolate truffle. _Shit Swan you really cant call the President sexy, not even in your head. Not even when she licks…_ "I suspect my mother may have been your accomplice in this?" Regina surmised. "Your suspicion is correct. Your mother is a lovely woman," Emma complimented.

"It seems you two really hit it off. She said the same thing about you," An idea was starting to take shape in Regina's mind. "Why don't you come to dinner?" Regina proposed. Before could protest Regina spoke again. "I think it can add another layer to your writing on me, don't you?" Emma was hard-pressed to deny that it wouldn't be beneficial to her story. "That'd be great," she accepted.

Later that evening Regina wearily climbed the stairs towards her bedroom. She was finally finished for the day and all she wanted to do was go straight to bed. But she had one stop to make before she could do that. She quietly made her way to Henry's room where he lay asleep. She knelt down beside his bed and smiled sadly. Though he bore a strong resemblance to his mother Henry's coffee coloured brown hair was the spitting image of Daniel. And he would never know the father who loved him so much. She leaned over and gave Henry a soft kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams my little prince. I love you". She closed the door gently behind her and made her way to her own room.

Regina had quickly adjusted to the numerous people that always seemed to be following her regardless of where she was going. "You have a meeting with the Secretary of Education at four thirty," her assistant Rose told her. "Remind me about that meeting at four fifteen".

"Also, ma'am you asked to be remind of your dinner engagement," her assistant supplied without looking up from her planner. Regina wondered if she'd have time to change before dinner. _Probably not._ "If the meeting with the Secretary goes longer than an hour I need you to pull me out of it," Regina instructed as she pushed open the door to her office.

"I do not believe my eyes," Cora gasped theatrically. "Regina Mills on time for dinner," she teased. "Yes, mother I am on time…just," Regina retorted as she walked around the dining room table. "Mama!" Henry squealed in delight. "Hi sweetheart," Regina greeted her son with a kiss on the forehead. "Did you have a good day?" She inquired as he placed his little hands on her face. He babbled away to his mother enthusiastically as Cora turned to welcome their dinner guest. "Welcome dear," she greeted Emma. "Mrs. Mills it's lovely to see you again," Emma extended her hand to the matriarch.

Regina rose from her spot next to Henry and led the boy over to the two women. Henry curiously stared at the woman with the yellow hair as he clung to his mother's leg. Emma locked eyes with Regina before glancing down at Henry, silently asking permission to introduce herself to the boy. Regina nodded her consent.

"Henry, this is Emma," Regina introduced him. Emma knelt in front of the boy and produced a stuffed T-Rex from behind her back. "Hi Henry," Emma said as she watched his eyes glom onto the dinosaur. "I found this guy in the garden and I was wondering if you could help me take care of him?" Regina's eyes met Cora's over the exchange between Emma and Henry. Reluctantly, Henry stuck out a hand towards the stuffed animal. "You think you'd like to take care of him?" Emma asked, hoping that her gesture would be accepted. Henry's little hand closed around the tail and he quickly squished the T-Rex against his chest offering Emma a shy smile.

"What do you say young man," his mother prompted. He looked up at his mother before turning back to Emma. "Thank you," he said sweetly. "You're welcome kid," Emma grinned back at him.

In the few months after that night the two women had began to build a comfortable relationship, which quickly bloomed into a friendship. For Emma the words had flowed easily as she got to know the woman behind the title of President. In all honestly Emma admitted to herself that she'd never really had the words materialize this easily. She was as enthralled by the President as she was with Regina. Emma knew that the word was often overused and used out of context but Regina was quite literally the most dynamic person she had ever met. So much so that Emma wondered if six months was enough time to capture this woman onto paper. _I don't think there's enough time or words in the world that can do her justice. Personally or professionally._

"What do you think of her," Regina asked breaking the silence in the room. Zelena looked at her old friend quizzically. "Of who?" She hadn't the faintest who Regina could be talking about given that they dealt with a multitude of people every single day.

"Emma Swan," Regina answered. "Oh, I think she's very good at her job. Why is there a problem?" Zelena inquired. "No, no," Regina hurried to dismiss. Zelena looked up at the President trying to decipher where this was going. Of course, she knew that Emma Swan had spent time in the private residence. As chief of staff it was her job to know these things and also her job to decide whether something needed to be kept from the snarling pack that is the White House press core. In this case she'd thought it best to keep the incident on the down low. But it was inevitable that somewhere, sometime it would be uncovered.

"Ma'am if there's some sort of issue we can handle it," Zelena pressed. Regina sighed resting her elbows on the desk. "Can you just be my friend for one minute and not the chief of staff?" Regina had been thinking about the woman more than was probably usual. Zelena set aside the document she'd been leafing through and looked at her friend. "Okay, what's on your mind Regina?" she addressed her friend.

"I think…I think I like her," Regina confessed as much to herself as to her longtime friend. "I take it you mean that beyond the professional bounds of your relationship," Zelena probed. Regina rolled her eyes as the red-haired woman dipped back into her own professional mindset. She noted Regina's expression and put up her hands in apology. "Sorry, you know it's hard for me to switch it all off," she offered.

"So you like her. As you friend I think that's great Regina," she hesitated briefly before carrying on. "You've been alone for too long. You deserve to be happy again," she added gently. She'd had seen Regina happy with Daniel and had unfortunately witnessed the woman's devastation when he'd died. Zelena still believed that if it wasn't for Henry that kept her grounded things could've have gone far differently for Regina.

"When I'm in a room with her I feel…lighter. I think about her often," Regina stood turning around and staring out the window. "I've been alone for so long I forgot what it was like to spend time with someone".

"I know she's doing her job but it feels like more," she continued. "If it feels good and right to you Regina you owe it to yourself," Zelena said after a few moments. "But can I put my chief of staff hat back on?" Regina knew it wouldn't take long for Zelena to revert.

"If this press gets wind of this they'll have a field day," Zelena stated. "There isn't anything to get wind of," Regina said slightly annoyed. "But you want there to be. And besides the press will seize on this regardless if there is any meat on the bone," Zelena continued.

A few days later Zelena and Ruby, the White House press secretary, walked into Regina's office with grim expressions. Regina noted their collective demeanour and closed the folder in front of her. "What's wrong," she asked.

"Ma'am it seems that the press has cottoned on to a story about…you and Miss Swan," Zelena explained. Ruby laid out several newspapers in front of her all with variations on the same headline. Regina picked up the gist quickly. The press was alleging an affair between herself and Emma. Zelena watched her boss and friend's reaction but couldn't decipher anything from the woman's carefully controlled expression.

"I'm sorry to interrupt ma'am," Rose entered the office with Regina's notes in hand. "It's time for your press conference". Regina stood and shrugged her jacket on before taking the cue cards from Rose. "Shall we".

The group made their way to the press briefing room where journalists were crammed in waiting for the President. Ruby stepped up to the podium to make several announcements. "The president will now respond to questions on these topics," Ruby said as she surrendered the microphone to Regina. Several flashes went off as the President stepped in front of the mic. "Good afternoon," Regina greeted. Not wasting any time she pointed to a reporter in the front row. "Jeff?"

The reporter stood and nodded at the President. "Ma'am can you speak to the rumours that you and Emma Swan are involved in a romantic relationship," the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"Miss Swan is a journalist who has been tasked with documenting my first months in office," she answered smoothly. The President pointed towards another reporter signaling for their question. "Thank you ma'am," the woman responded. "I have a source that says Miss Swan has been a regular guest in the private residence. Do you think this alleged relationship calls her professionalism into question?"

"If you'd like to talk about the significant business at hand I am more than willing to answer all of your questions," Regina responded. "But I am not here to disclose any details of my private life".

Emma Swan had been watching the press conference from her couch. She'd read the newspaper articles and couldn't believe that her colleagues had spun such ridiculous stories. What she found even harder to understand is why Regina hadn't cut the story off at its knees. There was nothing going on between them but if people thought there were then it would call her professionalism into question.

Several hours later she was sat in Regina's private office. She'd gotten into the White House unseen, as the press pool had gone home for the day. She turned at the door opened and leveled Regina with a stare. If she wasn't so pissed she would've cared that the older woman looked exhausted.

From the look on Emma's face Regina could tell that she was most definitely pissed. "I take you read the papers and saw the press conference," Regina asked as she poured two glasses of cider. "Yeah, I did and it was horseshit Regina," Emma exploded. She took a calming breath as Regina pushed the glass into her hand. "I'm sorry about all this," Regina apologized.

"Why didn't you nip it in the bud? Why didn't you say there was absolutely nothing between us?" Emma questioned. Regina sighed as she took a sip from her glass. "The best strategy is not to give this story any credence". Emma shook her head exasperatedly. "Regina, people are going to question my professionalism and guess what there's nothing to tell them they're wrong to do so," Emma snapped.

"What if there is something?" Regina asked quietly. Emma's anger deflated at the woman's quiet words. "What do you mean?" Emma searched Regina's face. She swallowed heavily before meeting Emma's eyes. "I have…feelings…that I haven't had in a very long time," she confessed.

Emma was stood in front of Regina a mixture of emotion playing across her face. She'd dismissed her feelings for the woman thinking that they couldn't possibly ever be reciprocated. But now…"You have feeling…for me?" Emma whispered. Regina nodded uncertain tears shining in her dark eyes.

Emma saw the insecurity in Regina's eyes and with it she had the overwhelming urge to make it disappear. She cupped the woman's face gently, slowly. She didn't want to do anything that wasn't wanted. Realizing that she wasn't being stopped or pushed away Emma leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against Regina's. It was a gentle invitation to the other woman.

Regina's heart was about to pound out of her chest as she felt Emma's lips brush her own. It was over too some to the dark haired woman's liking though. She pressed forward and the two shared a tender kiss.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Finally, a kiss!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Thank you for likes, reviews, and follows. They are all appreciated.**

 **I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Since sharing their first kiss Emma and Regina had agreed to take it slowly. It was important to both women that they not rush into something before they were ready for it. They'd had several dinners some with Henry and Cora and some with just the two of them.

Cora had started to see something bloom between the two women but had so far not spoken to Regina about it. However, she was her mother and protective one at that and she couldn't simply keep quiet forever.

"You and Emma seem to be getting quite close," Cora remarked as she looked at Regina from across the dining room table. Regina had been surprised that her mother hadn't brought up the subject sooner. "Yes, we have," she confirmed.

"And it's more than plutonic?" Cora asked already knowing the answer but wanting Regina to confirm it. Regina looked up and met her mother's gaze. "Yes, it is. I have feelings for Emma and she for me," It was the first time that Regina had admitted their budding relationship to anyone. Before Cora could say anything in return Regina spoke again.

"I know what you're going to say," she guessed. "You'll say I'm the President and I shouldn't be engaging in a relationship with anyone, that my job should come first".

Cora shook her head. "No dear, I'm not going to say that at all," she said surprising Regina. "What I was going to say is that I am happy for you. I see that you've been happier these last few months than you have been in years," Cora said. "And it is because of Emma. I would never want you to put your job ahead of your happiness," she finished.

A beautiful smile bloomed on Regina's lips at her mother's words.

While Regina and her press team had chosen not to address the rumours of her and Emma the media nevertheless persisted with their stories. It was starting to worry Zelena and she knew she'd have to address it with the President. They were wrapping up a meeting and as the various people left Regina's office Zelena stayed behind.

"Is there something else?" Regina inquired as Zelena closed the door behind the last person. "Yes ma'am. I was wondering if you had a minute to talk about the Emma issue?" Zelena requested. Regina arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her chief of staff. "What Emma issue?" Regina had kept Zelena in the loop with regard to them spending some time together but as far as she was concerned there wasn't any _issue._

"Ma'am the stories haven't died down and there have been several remarks made about you and Miss Swan by members on the hill," Zelena was no doubt referring to those Senators whose mission it was in life to oppose everything she did. "What sort of remarks Zelena," Regina sighed. She didn't have time for petty politics she had real work to do. "Senator Spencer gave an interview in which he seemed to question your morals," Zelena informed her.

Regina chuckled humourlessly. "It wouldn't be a normal day in Washington if those lot weren't questioning every single thing about me". Zelena tried again. "That's true, but it's distracting from more important issues. The press is eating up everything they're being fed by those spineless money-grubbers," Zelena said in disgust.

"I take it you already have a plan of some sort?" The last thing Regina wanted was for the press to be distracted. "I think you should announce your relationship with Miss Swan, perhaps go on a date where the press can take a few pictures," she suggested. "This way we take back control of the narrative and we move on from this story that's getting far too much attention".

Regina mulled the plan. Did she really want to make her relationship with Emma public? Did Emma? Were they even at the stage where their relationship could survive that kind of scrutiny? "I'll have to talk to Emma first," Regina finally said. She knew it was better to be in control of the situation rather than leave it to other people's speculation. Personally, she had no qualms being seen in public with Emma.

"So…" Whale started as he leaned against his desk and folded his arms across his chest. "How's the job going?" he continued looking down at Emma who was sat on the chair in front of his desk. "Yeah, it's going really well. I'm getting great content and great access," Emma nodded. "I bet," Whale smirked.

"What was that?" Emma narrowed her eyes at the editor. "Look Emma let's not play games. You know the press has caught on to whatever it is you're doing with the President," he got straight to the point. When the rumours had first started making the rounds Whale had been furious that his star journalist was letting her opinion be compromised. But the more he thought about it the more he realized that it could be a win for him and the paper. After all, no one had the kind of access to the President that Emma Swan supposedly did and that could be exploited.

Emma's mouth set in a stern line. "Whale there's absolutely nothing between myself and the president besides this job," she looked him straight in the eye. She wouldn't allow her closeness with Regina to become a talking point for morning talk show hosts or tabloids. And she certainly didn't want either of their credibility or professionalism to be questioned. "I didn't take you for one to buy into gossip," she added. She wanted, needed, to nip this in the bud as quickly as possible. Whale stared at her for a good few seconds. "Are you seriously telling me there's nothing going on between the two of you?" Whale scoffed disbelievingly.

"There's absolutely nothing more than professional respect between the two of us," Emma declared. She felt at ease with denying the rumours because she was sure the President of the United States wasn't about to announce their budding relationship to the entire world and simultaneously come out of the closet.

Later that evening Emma was, as usual, waiting for Regina to make her way to the residence from the West Wing. She'd received a text earlier that afternoon asking if she'd be up for a late dinner. She'd smiled as she read the invitation knowing that declining it was never on the table.

She browsed through the President's bookcase amused at some of the titles she spotted on the shelf. It seemed that Regina had a penchant for fantasy-themed stories. It wasn't long after that she appeared in the doorway clutching her overfilled briefcase.

Emma smiled perceptively noting the droop of the other woman's shoulders as a clear sign of her exhaustion. She walked over to Regina who had deposited the briefcase next to the couch. "Hi," she greeted with an affectionate peck on the lips. Regina smiled and leaned in for her own hello. As the two women parted from the kiss they remained close to each other. Emma's arms were wrapped loosely around Regina's waist as she caressed her cheek tenderly. Regina pressed her cheek into Emma's caress savouring her touch as she felt some of the stress begin to ebb away in the blonde's presence.

"You look tired," she noted. Regina offered a small smile as confirmation. "It would be nice if the world could stop blowing up every five seconds," she remarked. She let herself be led over to the couch and submitted as Emma guided her to sit down. She let out a breath she'd probably been holding all twenty hours that she's been awake. She'd spent most of that time between the Situation Room and her office negotiating an emergency ceasefire somewhere in the Middle East.

Emma lifted tired feet onto her lap and removed the woman's shoes. Regina groaned as she felt talented fingers and hands begin to massage her aching feet. "How was your day…or days actually?" Emma continued to rub her feet. Regina sighed heavily. "We achieved a short-term fix but there's a lot more work to be done," Regina responded. She moaned again as Emma hit a particularly sore spot with her ministrations. "I'll give you Hawaii if you never stop doing that," she murmured her eyes closing against her will.

Emma chuckled lightly. She continued her massage sure that the woman had drifted off to sleep before hearing her ask about her own day. "It was okay, pretty interesting," Emma answered. Regina opened one eye to look at Emma as a silent request to elaborate. "I had a meeting with Whale," she began. "He asked me about the rumours…about us". Regina raised an eyebrow at that.

"Don't worry though I steered him off," Emma continued. This time Regina opened both eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I categorically told him that there was nothing between us". Regina frowned slightly. Of course she didn't think Emma would admit their relationship to her boss.

"Do you…is our relationship something that you don't want to reveal?" she asked the younger woman. "No way! Can you imagine the field day the press would have," Emma scoffed. Regina moved into a sitting position on the couch now fully awake. "I see," she straightened her skirt looking anywhere but at Emma.

"I mean, you wouldn't want that either," a beat. "Would you?" Regina looked over at Emma and shrugged lightly. "I don't think it would be the worst thing in the world," she thought out loud. "Of course, there would be more attention on us, on you. But I don't mind the idea of people knowing that we are together," Regina admitted.

"Uh, I really didn't think you'd want that," Emma was caught off guard. She thought for sure that if anyone were going to be hesitant about going public with their relationship it would be the President. "Yes, I see that now," Regina's voice had taken on a more formal tone. Had she misjudged Emma? Had she misjudged the other woman's feelings for her? Regina was starting to realize that perhaps Emma didn't feel as strongly for her. _Of course she doesn't want to be with someone whose life is under a microscope._ Regina chastised herself silently.

Emma recognized the transformation in Regina's demeanour."Regina…" she began. "It's quite all right," Regina cut her off. She stood from the couch and fixed Emma with an unreadable expression. "I'm quite tired but you stay and have something to eat," Regina said as she began to move towards the hallway which led to her bedroom. "Goodnight Miss Swan," she said as she disappeared through the door.

Emma stared after the woman, dumbfounded. "What just happened?" she said to the empty room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N: Thank you for likes, reviews, and follows. They are all appreciated.**

 **Apologies for not updating this story. But my muse didn't just leave the building; she moved to a whole new country!**

 **I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been more than a week since Regina had left Emma sitting in the living room. She wasn't quite sure what had gone wrong during their discussion but still she'd been trying to privately reach out to Regina to talk about what happened. When she got no response to her texts or messages she'd asked for an official meeting to discuss the assignment.

Normally, there would be time set aside at least once a week for Emma to conduct an interview or to accompany Regina to speeches and so on. However, it's been radio silence all the way. "The President is incredibly busy" was the party line when it came to Emma's requests lately. Sure, she knew Regina was obviously an unbelievably busy person but she couldn't help but feel that the woman was avoiding her.

Emma sighed heavily disheartened at the current state of their _relationship._ She hated that she hadn't seen the Regina face-to-face in several days, not been able to simply chat over dinner, or offer her support. She'd keep trying though. _She can't stay upset with me forever…can she?_

Regina swallowed the last bit of black coffee in her mug and set it down on the desk before turning her attention to next report in the seemingly never ending pile. She'd chosen to bring the work home rather than sit in the Oval to the wee hours of the morning. This way she'd had a chance to read Henry a bedtime story and tuck him into bed, which was too much of rarity these days.

While she maintained a steely focus on the work her thoughts had naturally drifted to Emma over the last few days. She was unsure of where they stood with each other and even more uncertain as to how to move forward. _If there is anything to move forward._ Regina thought gloomily. She knew that she wanted to pursue whatever was developing between herself and Emma. It's precisely why she'd told Zelena that she would talk to Emma about her ridiculous plan to take their relationship public. She'd never thought she'd feel this way about someone again. That unmistakable lightness in her heart and the ready smile whenever she thought of Emma were evidence that Regina was falling… _No, there is no reason to get ahead of yourself. You've not even known her that long for God's sake._ In her heart though Regina knew what was happening, as frightening as it was to acknowledge and to open her heart to someone else again, she knew exactly where this was leading for her. And she thought Emma felt the same.

But somehow Regina had miscalculated what Emma's response would be. Regina chastised herself for this. She was always bent on making the most informed and deliberate choices and decisions. Perhaps that's where the mistake was. This wasn't politics after all, this was her life. But could really do this? Could she be the President in a relationship…with a woman no less? She'd never exactly given any indication that she was bisexual. Wait. Was she bisexual? Regina shook her head. There were just too many thoughts racing through her mind.

She looked up as the clock chimed to signal 2 am. The time had gotten away from her and she knew she'd have to get some sleep in order to be functional the next day, or rather later today.

The next morning Zelena was waiting for her as she entered the outer office. "Good morning ma'am" The red head greeted. Regina returned the greeting without breaking her stride towards the Oval. "May I have a word…about Emma?" Zelena continued unperturbed. She noticed the President stiffen slightly but she decided to press on. "The press speculation isn't dying down".

"In fact, I've just gotten a tip off that The Globe is about to run a rather salacious piece on Em…Miss Swan" she continued. Regina seated herself behind the big desk and sighed inwardly. "Please define salacious".

Zelena hesitated for a moment. "It's going to include her past as a foster child. Details about some of the homes she was in," she murmured. "What sort of details?" Regina pressed. "Ma'am…I don't…" The other woman started. She knew exactly what the piece was going to say and it make her sick. Sometimes not even she knew why she stuck around Washington. Especially if some people were willing to rip apart others in public for the sake of what they thought would be political gain. She had a very good idea of who was behind this story and his name was Robert Gold.

"Zelena, you made a choice to bring this up you cant leave out the details now," Regina fixed her with a stare. Without a word she handed over a file that contained all of the information the so-called reporter was planning to put in his article. "It's all here," Zelena said as she made her way out of the office.

Sitting down Regina opened the file and began to read. Left by the side of the road…nearly adopted when she was aged three but then returned… _What sort of people give back a child?_ Regina thought angrily. From then on it seems that Emma was a difficult child, at least that's what her file said. Aged 15 she was placed with a family in Tallahassee. The dark haired woman sucked in a breath as she read the police reports.

She took a moment, letting her mind wonder. Her heart breaking for what the blonde had endured. Regina knew that the records had been sealed and no reporter had the power to get their hands on them. Someone else was behind this.

But first she needed to talk to Emma. She pressed a button on her phone "Get me Emma Swan right away," she requested. She leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N: It has been a while since this story has last been updated. Truthfully, It felt as if it didn't evoke much reaction from readers so I put it on the backburner. But I do love these characters so here we are again.**

 **Thank you for likes, reviews, and follows. They are all appreciated.**

 **Apologies for not updating this story. But my muse didn't just leave the building; she moved to a whole new country!**

 **I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emma trudged into the White House having been summoned by Regina. This isn't where she wanted to be. Not after being frozen out by the other woman. She'd run their last conversation through her mind several dozen times at least and attempted to talk Regina at least as many times too.

 _Now. Now? She summons me._ Emma huffed internally careful to school her features to those roaming the halls of the White House. _You never know who you can trust around these parts._ Emma followed the aid down the passage that led to the Oval office. Growing more anxious the closer she got. _Who am I kidding? You can't trust anyone in this place._ "The President will be right with you," the aid informed her as she was shown to the seating area outside the Oval.

"Senator we certainly don't agree on every issue but I think we do see eye to eye when it comes to the safekeeping of our people," Regina spoke into the handset. Normally, getting Senators to vote with the White House would have been someone else's job but a few of them needed to made to feel important and a call from the President herself would go a long way towards achieving that. "I would love to stop by your hometown for a cup of tea," she wheedled, rolling her eyes internally. "So long as we can count on your vote when this goes to the floor," Regina added. She nodded triumphantly as the Senator finally pledged his support. "Good day Senator," she finally hung up the phone.

She glanced at the watch on her wrist. _Emma should be here already._ She pressed the button on her phone. "Please show Miss Swan in," she said through the speaker. She got up from behind her desk as the door opened and Emma strode into the office. Regina regarded the blonde for a moment before speaking. "Follow me please," she made her way towards her private office.

Emma followed her into the smaller office having not yet said a word. Regina turned to face her after closing the door behind her. "Hi," she said softly. It was good to see the journalist. Yes, she definitely looked pissed but clearly also as beautiful as always.

"Hey," Emma crossed her arms over her chest in a show of defiance. She wasn't about to let the other woman know just how good it was to finally lay eyes on her again. "Won't you have a seat?" Regina gestured to the comfy looking chairs in front of the desk. The room was smaller and far less formal than the Oval Office. "What the hell Regina?" Emma demanded. Before the other woman could open her mouth Emma surged ahead. "I don't hear from you for weeks, you wont take my calls, no meetings and now I'm summoned to appear before you?" Emma questioned.

"Emma, I'm sorry," It was all Regina could think of to say. "All of…this hasn't gone the way I wanted it to". Emma snorted incredulously. "Yeah, one minute I'm kissing you and the next I'm out on my ass".

Regina winced. "Our last conversation…I shouldn't have put any pressure on you". The dark haired woman was clearly unsure of how exactly to broach the delicate subject which was highly unusual for her. "I mean I'm the President and there are vultures chomping at the bit to magnify any perceived misstep and then there's the security issues, and the travel, and the long hours…" Regina rambled.

Emma smirked lightly clearly unable to stay mad at the woman in front of her. "If I put in my piece that the President rambles no one would believe me," a small smile gracing her lips. Regina smiled wryly. "I haven't done this" she gestured between them with her hand "in a very long time". Emma sighed and took a step forward. She gently took both of Regina's hands in her own and squeezed them lightly. "I don't care that you're the President or about the press or any of that other stuff". Regina opened her mouth to counter but Emma placed her index against her lips.

"I care about you Regina and Henry," she explained. "I want to be with you and if that means going public then I'll do it". A full smile bloomed on her face. "I know it hasn't been awfully long time but Regina I lo- care about you a lot," catching the slip just in time.

She took another small step forward and cupped Regina's face tilting her face slightly. She leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly against the red lips giving her enough to pull back if it isn't what she wanted. Regina though couldn't think of anything she wanted more. She surged forward into the kiss and wrapped her around leather-clad shoulders as she deepened it. The kiss for several long moments before pulling back and gazing into each other's eyes.

"Emma, there's something I have to tell you," Regina sighed. She stayed within her embrace and steeled herself. "Someone has gotten ahold of your records" she paused. "They're planning to run an article with all of the information in the next few days," Regina concluded.

"Oh," was all uttered. She pulled free of Regina's arms and sat down on the previously offered seat. "Why?" she asked trying to contemplate what it would mean. "First, they planted the stories of our relationship," Regina explained. "And now that they've gotten that to stick they're going to use this to question my morals and whatever they can come up with," she finished. "Ok, ok," Emma was clearly running this through her mind. Sometimes she despised her own profession. Well, certain segments of it anyway.

"I can try to stop it from going to print. Perhaps offer the journalist an exclusive," Regina mused. Emma shook her head. "No, besides the people behind this could just shop it out to someone else".

"Zelena did have a suggestion," It was the only other way they could take control of the story. Emma raised her eyebrows inquisitively prompting Regina to continue. "She suggested that we go public with our relationship," Regina bit her lip in anticipation of what Emma would think of the idea. She already knew what happened the last time Emma was confronted with 'news' of their relationship by her boss. "But they'll still run my record. How does that help you?"

"This way we can get ahead of it," Regina clarified. "The idea was to go on a date where the press would be able to see us together," she continued. "And we'd release a statement simultaneously that announces our relationship and that also condemns the sharing of your private records."

"I'm not going to apologize for my past," Emma wanted to make that crystal clear. "It was my life and I can't change that". Regina's hand drifted to Emma's cheek which she caressed softly. "I know darling" unaware of the endearment slipping out. "But lets turn it into a positive," she suggested. "If you are willing we can use it to shine a light on the foster system, which clearly needs drastic rehabilitation". She could see the wheels start to churn in Emma's mind.

She perked up at the idea. "I'd like to do a series of article on the foster care system," Emma submitted. "Let's do it," she had made up her mind. She kissed Regina's palm lightly smiling at the woman sitting across from her. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?" she grinned. "I'd be delighted," Regina accepted happily.

"Uhm…I know you want this to be romantic but you're going to have to let the secret service know your plans," Regina smiled ruefully. "Of course Madam President," Emma teased before moving in to claim plump lips.

It took a few weeks of organizing but the date was finally set. The secret service had scoped out the restaurant and declared it safe for the President to attend.

Emma knocked on the door to the residence clutching a bouquet of roses and a colouring book for Henry. Normally she'd be ushered into the residence without knocking but she wanted to do this right.

The door swung open to reveal Regina in a form fitting, but proper black dress. Emma's eyes traveled up and down the woman's form. "Wow…you look fantastic," she exclaimed her eyes landing on the red-painted lips she already wanted to smother with her own.

"Thanks, you look wonderful," Regina took in the easy comfort of Emma's slate grey suit. "Are those for me?" she asked gesturing to the roses. "Oh…yep…yes they are," Emma mumbled. "They're beautiful. Come on in while I get a vase for them".

"Emma!" she heard her name exclaimed before a whirlwind slammed into her legs. "Hey kid," Emma greeted Henry, ruffling his hair. She knelt down and produced the colouring book. "This is for you". Henry's little hands closed around the sides of the book his eyes lighting up at the Dinosaurs on the cover. "Thanks!" He scurried off to show his mother.

Regina smiled affectionately at Henry as he pointed out page after page of dinos waiting to be filled with his scribbling. She kissed him gently on the forehead and promised that they would choose one or two to colour together. She turned to Emma and took her hand. "Ready?" she asked as she squeezed the hand in hers. "Let's do it," came the reply.

They'd barely stopped outside the restaurant before the flashes started going off. There was no way the President was going to anywhere without everyone knowing about it. The motorcade was pretty much a dead giveaway. Emma exited the car first and stopped to offer her hand to Regina. The flashes went crazy as the President stepped out of the car. She hooked her arm through Emma's as they made the short walk into the restaurant.

"Madam President! Madam President! Are you gay now?" one photog shouted. "Where is your son Madam President?" "Don't you have more important things to do?" The questions flew from everywhere but Regina kept a smile on her face as she and Emma made their towards the door. "What's it like in the President's bed Emma?" Emma stiffened and nearly snapped at the offender before being pulled along by Regina.

Once inside they were shown to their table. The patrons did little to hide their interest in the two women. "Let's just try to have a nice dinner," Regina said as she settled in her seat. Emma was still bristling from the last question thrown at her outside but as soon as she looked up at the woman she let go of everyone and everything around them. "So long as you're my date I don't see how it could be any better".

"Love is in the air folks, or at least in the White House" she reporter said into the camera. "We are outside the restaurant where moments ago President Mills and journalist Emma Swan showed up for their first, very public, date," the woman relayed. "It's official then. The President has a girlfriend!"

A cup shattered against the wall the pieces falling onto the floor. The man sneered at the news report of the President's outing. _An outing in more ways than one._ The man scratched at his beard as he continued to watch the television which was now showing several images of the President and the Swan woman arriving at the restaurant. "No fucking way. The President of the United States is a dyke?!" he exclaimed. "Not on my watch," he picked up his cellphone and started dialing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N: Thank you for likes, reviews, and follows. They are all appreciated.**

 **I couldn't help but include a little mention of the New Zealand Prime Minister Jacinda Ardern. She is one remarkable leader.**

 **I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The stories had been non-stop since their date. It wasn't only the so-called gutter press and paparazzi either. The mainstream media had devoted an uncomfortable amount of time to the President's private life. Various television shows had called almost on a daily basis asking for quotes and interviews. The White House communication staff was well versed and followed orders that directed all enquiries to the previously released statement. Neither Emma nor the President would make any further public comment.

Along with the media enquiries there had been more than a few unsavoury comments too. Several hate groups had made their feelings known about a same-sex relationship being so publicly flaunted in their words. Robert Gold too had called in his flunkies and mouthpieces to question the morals of the President on every bit of airtime they could find. But the President didn't allow the noise to distract from her job. She forged ahead with her agenda and doing the country's work.

But then as the President she was well insulated against most of the commentary. However, Emma was out in the 'real world' on a daily basis. She'd been confronted on more than one occasion and had to deal with the snickers from some of her co-workers too. Graham though had been a solid friend. Outside of the Brit Emma didn't have anyone else to talk to. Not that she trusted anyone anyway.

"I brought Beer and crisps," Graham announced as he plonked the aforementioned six-pack onto Emma's coffee table. Emma rolled her eyes. "It's potato chips not crisps you dope," she corrected. "Yeah, yeah whatever. This was outside too," he handed her a manila envelope.

She took it from him and noted that it was blank. No address whatsoever. She tore it open and pulled out the contents. "Jesus," Graham exclaimed. Photo after photo became visible. Some of Regina and Emma separately and several of them at different public and private events. They weren't just pictures though. They were marked in lurid red ink. "Die Bitch" was written over several of them. Others read with homophobic slurs and more than a few had threatening messages scrawled on them.

Emma stared at the photos. "Emma, we need to report this. At least tell the secret service," Graham spoke up. She shook her head vehemently. "No. These are just some crazy lunatics trying to scare me". She stuffed the photos back into the envelope.

"You don't know that. These people could be serious about the threats," Graham implored. Emma wiped her hands as if trying to rid herself of the garish messages. "It'll die down. This isn't the first time I've gotten threats".

"No, it's not. But it is the first time it's involved the President," Graham argued.

"I'm not paying attention to it and neither should you," Emma was getting frustrated with her friend. Why wouldn't he just drop it? "Look, if it makes you feel better I'll have them screen my mail," she offered as a compromise.

"And then I slid down it all by myself!" Henry excitedly shared his escapades at the park. "Wow! Kid that sounds amazing. Maybe you can show me how to do that," Emma entertained the little boy. "And then we had ice-cream!" he shouted gleefully. Regina turned exasperated eyes on her mother. "Oh dear, who could resist those puppy dog eyes. Besides, it was only one scoop," Cora said.

Emma chuckled into her plate at the exchange. Henry had precious few 'normal' experiences as the President's son and Cora had promised him an outing to the park. Regina had been hesitant about it at first but agreed after Cora assured her that no one would mess with Henry as long as she was around. As it turns out the boy had a wonderful time as his excited recounting of the day's events clearly showed.

"Mommy, can you come next time?" Henry enquired innocently. There would be nothing more that Regina would love than to simply take her son to the park but she just couldn't promise that it would happen. Not without a lot of pre-planning. "I'll see what I can do my little prince," she promised in spite of it. Knowing that Regina was between a rock and a hard place Emma tentatively made an offer. "If it's okay with you I could go with Henry to the park sometime," she suggested.

Henry's eyes lit up immediately at the idea of getting to play with Emma at the park. "Thank you Emma," Regina smiled at her girlfriend.

In a dimly lit room across town the meeting was called to order. "Now, we're all here because we don't stand for what's been goin' on at the White House," several people nodded their agreement. "There's no way we all will accept the unnatural ways of the President," the man continued. "No way are we letting the USA be dragged through the mud by her sinful ways". Several members murmured their agreement. "We need to step up the mail Cory and make it clear that we're willing to follow through on those things," the leader instructed. "Those devil bitches will wish they'd never been…" The door burst open and several agents in tactical gear streamed into the dimly lit room. They shouted for people to get on the ground and put their hands above their heads.

The FBI had been alerted about the threats sent to the President and they'd launched an investigation as to whom the culprits were. They tracked several groups' members and were able to turn one of them. This is was netted them the information of the meeting and the opportunity to round up the ringleader.

The arrest of the hate group's ringleader was widely reported. "Amateurs," the man scoffed as watched the men being dragged off in cuffs.

"Higher!" Henry giggled as Emma pushed him on the swing. "Kid if I push you any higher you'll end up on the moon!" Emma laughed. They'd had a great day at the park so far. They arrived, with a Secret Service detail in tow, and set their picnic blanket in the perfect place before opting to feed the ducks. Little did anyone know that Emma and Henry were being photographed as they played and enjoyed the park. And that with Secret Service in attendance.

"Then there is the matter of your speech," Zelena prattled on. Regina had learned a long time ago how to excel at multi-tasking and it was coming in more than handy as President. She listened to Zelena as she signed several documents. She took a sip of her coffee before moving to the next item on her desk. "I think we should definitely include and acknowledgement to the New Zealand Prime Minister". Zelena looked up from her notes and stopped short. Regina's face was ashen as she clutched something in her hand.

"Ma'am is everything alright?" Zelena took a step towards the desk. "Call…" Regina cleared her throat. "Call Agent Jones." An aide left the room immediately to carry out the President's request. Killian Jones, head of the President's Security appeared within moments.

"You asked to see me Madam President," he presented himself. Regina gestured to the item on her desk. "Someone sent this to me". The agent stepped forward and looked down. He flinched internally but kept his expression neutral. On the desk was a picture of Emma and Henry at the park. A target was drawn around Henry with a message that read: _Stop or he will pay the price._

"How did this get in here? Who delivered it?" Regina demanded. She had gone from shock to anger. "We will find out who did this Ma'am. You have my word," Agent Jones vowed.

"Killian…" The agent looked up from his inspection of the photo. "Get them home. Now." Zelena lay a comforting but unobtrusive hand on her friend's shoulder offering her support.

Regina rushed into the residence wanting to see for herself that Henry and Emma were safe. "Hi mommy!" Henry greeted unaware of his mother's inner turmoil. She scooped him up into a tight hug and kissed his shaggy brown hair. Emma frowned slightly at Regina's reaction to seeing Henry. Something was definitely up.

"Time for your bath Mister," Cora told Henry holding out her hand for him. He toddled over to her babbling about ducks and swings.

"Hey, is everything okay," Emma asked giving the woman her own hug. Regina held on a bit tighter than normal. She let out a breath she'd been holding ever since seeing the photo. Feeling the tension in the woman's body Emma ran her hands up and down Regina's back. "Is it anything you can talk about," she asked.

Regina pulled back and walked over to a table at the side of the room. She poured herself and Emma a drink before offering it to her and sitting down on the couch. "Someone sent me a photo," she began. "Of you and Henry at the park." Emma kept quiet wanting Regina to carry on.

"They drew a target around…Henry," she all but whispered. "They're threatening my son."

"My God Regina. Who did this?" Emma was shocked that Henry would be brought into these people's sick games. "We don't know yet. But we will," Regina's voice held a dangerous edge.

Emma looked down at her hands. "What is it," Regina queried. "I've received some photos too," Emma admitted. She didn't tell the other woman because it just didn't seem like something worth mentioning at the time.

"When? Why didn't you tell me?" Regina demanded. "It was just some nut who's bored with his life," Emma tried to explain. "Emma, these could be the same people who are targeting Henry!" Regina rarely lost her cool but she was on the verge of doing just that.

"What if they'd hurt you or Henry?! How could you not take it seriously?" she thundered. "This is so unbelievably careless of you Emma." She got up from the couch and began to pace. "Hey, I'm not careless. I'm just not going to pay attention to every nutcase who wants his or her fifteen minutes," Emma countered.

"You took my son to a public place knowing that someone was threatening you. Knowing that you could be putting him in a dangerous and unsafe situation," Regina was incredulous. "I would never put Henry in danger!" Emma retorted.

"But you did!" Regina snapped. "You knew there was a chance that the threats could be legitimate and still went ahead." She shook her head. "The put an envelope right on my desk for Christ sake!"

"Do you really think they couldn't have gotten to Henry today?!" she yelled. "Regina, I'm so…" Emma began but she was cut-off by the angry woman. "He's just a child. He didn't ask for this," Regina carried on. Emma took her by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "Hey, I know this is scary," Emma soothed. "But I promise you. Absolutely nothing will happen to Henry if I can help it," she swore. She wrapped the woman in a tight hug and, at least slightly, felt her relax.

"I promise," Emma calmed.

After her initial, and private, reaction to Emma that Henry was being targeted Regina has regained her steely control. She had demanded that the best agents be assigned to the investigation. She wanted to know who was behind threatening her son and she wanted to know as soon as possible.

While Cora has been filled in of the situation the three women in Henry's life had endeavoured to keep everything around the boy as normal and easy-going as possible. To that end Regina had to hold up her end of a promise she'd made months ago. The dinosaur exhibit at the national museum had been something that she had promised Henry they would all visit together.

"You're sure that everything has been double checked?" Regina questioned Agent Killian Jones. She wouldn't take any chances with the safety of the people she loved.

"Yes ma'am. Triple checked in fact," he confirmed. He'd personally overseen every detail of the excursion and ran through all three potential exit routes himself. More than once. "Every vantage point has been covered, the museum staff vetted, and the trip from the car to the entrance secured," he ran through the details. He couldn't blame the President for insisting that every possible pre-caution be taken.

By mid-morning Regina and Emma were walking hand-in-hand towards the waiting car. Cora was ahead of them strapping Henry into his car seat.

The ever-present photographers snapped away as Regina and Emma made their way into the car. The reporters though didn't yell out vulgar questions at the couple. They'd been read the riot act by the press secretary. If they wanted to remain part of the White House press core then they'd had do their bit and treat the women with respect.

Henry's eyes lit up with excitement each time they'd explore a new dinosaur installation. He was riveted as the curator provided historical facts and coloured in the history of the great animals. He'd managed to cajole Regina into buying him several dinosaur-themed mementos and trinkets from the gift shop.

They were shown to a private room where they would wait for a few minutes as the motorcade got into place. "Did you have today my little prince?" Regina enquired as she kneeled down and straightened his newly acquired backpack on his shoulders.

"It was SO much fun mom!" The glee evident in Henry's voice. He wrapped his arms around her neck and squeezed her tightly. "I'm so glad you had fun sweetheart," Regina ruffled his hair before placing a kiss on top of his head. Emma offered the prone woman a hand which she took with a smile. She rose to her feet just as the agent informed then that the motorcade was ready.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Regina enquired as she sat next to Emma in the back of the car. They traveled smoothly through the traffic thanks to the police escort. "I could be persuaded," Emma smiled and leaned in for a quick peck on the lips.

"You two…" Cora words were cut short as she car was jolted harshly. The screeching and twisting of metal followed a loud bang as the driver struggled to maintain control of the President's car. Whatever had struck the side of the car had sent it into a spin and the driver could see the problem coming. "Fuck," he muttered as mere seconds later the car flipped over.

Regina tried to open her eyes. A splitting pain in her skull forced them closed instantly. She tried to move but found a searing pain in her arm that instinctively kept her moving. She couldn't remember what had happened. _What's going on?_ She shook her head as if to clear it. _Oh, bad idea._ She attempted to open her eyes again her vision swam for a bit. It felt as if everything was happening in slow motion when in reality it hadn't been long since the initial impact. _Impact._ The fogginess receded enough for her to realize that they were in the car and it had crashed. _They…_

Her heart slammed painfully into her ribcage as it races wildly. One thought came to her mind. "Henry?!" she yelled.


End file.
